


Предчувствия

by hisaribi



Series: fk-18 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Nemeton, Stilinski Family Feels, prophet!stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: С раннего детства Стайлз умел предсказывать ближайшее будущее. Никто не верил, и это его более чем устраивало.





	Предчувствия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650640) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi). 



> Бета: котик [Shuji_Chou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuji_Chou/pseuds/Shuji_Chou)  
> Да-да, перевод моей же работы, всё ещё штуки с фб-18! их ещё будет 6 штук и в основном другие переводы, так что ыть

У Стайлза всегда были эти... он бы не назвал это видениями, скорее предчувствиями. Да, это правильное слово. Предчувствия. Предсказания грядущего. Нехорошие люди, которым не стоило доверять, вызывали плохие предчувствия. Ощущения, что ему нужно повернуть ещё раз, чтобы избежать неудачи, или наоборот — чтобы повезло. Прогнозирование изменений, которые принесёт жизнь.

Когда он был маленьким, то не знал, что только он может это чувствовать. Так что Стайлз всем рассказывал о своих предчувствиях. Он был очень юн, когда мир заставил его осознать: люди ему не верят.

Что-то было не так с его матерью. У Стайлза не находилось слов, но он чувствовал, что долго это тянуться не будет. Она долго не протянет. Мама вела себя потерянно, пустым взглядом смотрела на всё вокруг, ругалась на него без причины. И она не прислушалась к предупреждению об автомобильной аварии.

Томография обнаружила неизлечимую болезнь. Стайлзу было лет пять, и он чувствовал реальность происходящего всем нутром. В тот момент он понял, что были предчувствия, воплощение которых он может только наблюдать.

Стайлз знал, какие дни должны были быть хорошими, а какие плохими. Он пытался вести себя так, словно бы не хочет навещать маму в плохие, но папа не слушал. Обещал, что это один из хороших дней, что она будет собой. Может быть, если бы отец не топил себя в алкоголе в то время, он бы заметил закономерность.

И за несколько месяцев до её смерти, Стайлз почувствовал что-то ещё. Что-то пробудилось той ночью, за несколько дней до того, как помощники шерифа нашли множество мертвецов на складе на окраинах города, разорванных каким-то диким зверем. Это сделал человек, но Стайлз уже знал, что никто ему не поверит. Он не знал, что именно пробудилось, но ему пришлось бороться с тягучим желанием пойти в заповедник и проверить.

В день смерти мамы он убежал от сиделки в больницу. Медперсонал знал его, и они поверили в ложь о том, что папа закинул его сюда и потом уехал на вызов к месту автомобильной аварии. Это была правда. В тот день он узнал, что может лгать, сказав правду, основанную на предчувствиях.

Стайлз знал, что его отец упадёт на самое дно после похорон, и у него самого не будет сил собраться, собрать их обоих прежде, чем случится что-то ужасное.

Его лихорадило в ночь пожара Хейлов, что унёс с собой жизни всех, кто был внутри. Стайлз кричал, метался, пинался и кусался. И какой стыд, его отец был слишком пьян, чтобы вести машину и доехать до больницы. Он пытался остудить Стайлза влажными полотенцами и мягкими словами, что пахли алкоголем. Из хорошего было лишь то, что папа так испугался, что почти перестал пить после событий той ночи. Почти.

То, что проснулось несколько лет назад, стало сильнее. Оно раскинуло свои корни на всю долину Бикон. Оно знало, что Стайлз здесь, так что он начал ходить во сне.

Пожар у Хейлов был загадкой, которую он не мог понять в то время. Предчувствия говорили, что это было преступление на почве ненависти, но не объясняли почему. Он узнал всё, что только можно, о Хейлах и этом происшествии, но всё ещё не мог понять. Предчувствие шептало, что было слишком рано, но Стайлз никогда не умел ждать.

Стайлз пытался заблокировать то нечто, почти чувствовал, как оно смеялось и пело ничем не сдерживаемой силой. Силой, которой он очень боялся. Так что он прожил свои подростковые годы именно так, сражаясь с желанием найти это нечто, сражаясь с пагубными привычками его отца, сражаясь за своё здравомыслие.

Предчувствие заставило его покинуть дом в ту ночь и отправиться на поиски мёртвого тела. Это самое предчувствие сказало, что Скотт тоже должен быть там, чтобы его жизнь неожиданно изменилась к лучшему.

Так что, конечно же, Скотта укусил оборотень. Действительно неожиданно.

А ещё он узнал имя того «нечто». Неметон.

Стайлз так сильно его ненавидел, потому что Неметон любил его какой-то жуткой любовью. Предчувствия, на самом деле, стали только хуже. И он всё ещё не мог никому сказать. Одни никогда не поверили бы, другие решили бы использовать их на своё благо.

Что и случилось с одержимостью, которую Неметон назвал подарком, к тому же не в этом ничего необычного. Да, конечно, подарок. Стайлз так хотел сжечь этот пенёк, но не смел. Вся сила, заключённая в этой штуке, попыталась бы найти кого-то, чтобы стать носителем. Предчувствия в этом сходились. Если бы только он не был столь молод во время первого жертвоприношения, если бы только...

Ногицуне всё же сделал что-то хорошее. Он подарил Стайлзу понимание того, как лучше использовать способности. Не научил напрямую, но Стайлз был достаточно наблюдателен, чтобы и этого хватило. Ногицуне позволил действительно увидеть что он мог сделать голыми руками, используя только знания в своей голове. Это нервировало, но было необходимо для развития.

Питер был единственным, кто понимал, что Стайлз не совсем человек. Он даже назвал его Кассандрой однажды. Но Питеру хватало ума, чтобы не говорить другим, что когда Стайлз говорит «Я так и знал!» — он действительно имеет это в виду.

И, возможно, они так никогда и не узнают. Потому что всё становилось лишь хуже, и Стайлз не был уверен, как это остановить. Предчувствий и воли к действию было недостаточно, но, ну, никто не поверил бы. Так что ему снова предстояло сражаться одному.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
